


Cinco cartas

by HatsusWorld



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatsusWorld/pseuds/HatsusWorld
Summary: ❝Antes de irme, les entrego cinco cartas a las cinco personas más importantes de mi vida; léanlas con detenimiento, quizá uno de ustedes encuentre el verdadero sentido en una de ellas❞.Cinco cartas para expresar un dolor inconmensurable de un alma que ya no convive con nosotros.





	Cinco cartas

A mi pequeña hermana. Sé que eres dos años menor que yo, sé bien que el inmaduro soy yo, por eso es que te escribo esta carta, para que no quede en tu consciencia la imagen de un hermano idiota que nunca te amo.

Las mujeres por naturaleza son fuertes, de hecho, lo son incluso más que los hombres. Tú tienes libertad de llorar, el mundo te abrazará; si alguien viese lágrimas en mis mejillas, me dirán marica, puto. Me exigirían fortaleza, porque así es el mundo que te consolaría si estuvieses triste, son machistas hasta el núcleo.

Envidié por mucho tiempo tu libertad, porque además de llorar, podías sonreír y enfrentar a la vida misma; desde que éramos pequeños, con todos tus males, pesares, confusiones formuladas en tu blanquecina cabecita, todo encarabas, esperando que Dios te mandase más pruebas, cada una más fuerte que la anterior.

A ti, mi querida hermana, te digo con el corazón destrozado que no soy como tú; cómo me hubiera gustado igualar tu mirada, mi valiente guerrera. En mis ojos sólo encontraba soledad tras mi reflejo, cada mañana. En mi mirada admiraba decepcionado una bandera blanca en alto, pidiendo compasión de una vez por todas.

Perdóname por no ser como tú; mi pequeña y dulce hermana, créeme que me esforzaré la próxima vez en igualar tus fortalezas.

︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶

A mi mejor amigo. Un hermano mayor que fue guía en mi vida; siempre fuiste más que amigo para mí, pero no le digas a Ángel, sé que se pondrá celoso porque no entiende que el amor no necesariamente debe ser romántico.

La forma en que amas tu vida es magnífica, por eso, creo que entre la lista de las personas que más amo, tú debes sentirte el más desilusionado hacia mis actos. Cada vez aconsejabas, y mi raciocinio nunca entendió cómo un ser de luz como tú soportó tanta oscuridad errante; una y otra vez estuviste conmigo, fuiste el último junto con Ángel que apreció mi sonrisa, y no te culpo por pensar que habías logrado tus cometidos, al imaginar que esa sonrisa sería la recompensa.

Mi hermano, tu vida en muchas etapas fue perfecta, y quizá tengas el don privilegiado para situarte en mi postura, y entender todos mis males, pero quiero romper tus ilusiones ahora, porque te conozco; no busques culparte, no eres Dios, el ser humano es tan pendejo que no puede comprenderse a sí mismo, ni yo supe qué estaba pensando, o sintiendo cuando te despedí eternamente con esa sonrisa; formulamos lo que deseamos, a veces sin tener éxito alguno.

Amigo, ahora al menos puedo decir que tu luz me ha iluminado, y estará conmigo como un ser perenne; te agradezco por entrar en mi vida, por favor ilumina a más personas como yo, para que todos puedan sentir el calor de tu albor.

︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶

A mi estoico padre; una carta no me hará menos culpable, te he fallado y créeme, la culpa no será efímera en donde estaré.

Tus palabras se quedaron grabadas convenientemente en mi alma; una vez me dijiste, y con toda razón, que no te imaginaste tener un hijo débil. Sé que tus intenciones querían encaminarse hacia mi valentía y esperanza, pero algo en mi pasó que se desviaron a mi vergüenza y mediocridad. Merecías un hijo guerrero, igual que tú, que nunca nos dejaste desamparados, pese a todos los problemas que nuestra familia tuvo que desafiar. Espero saber de ti y tus obras audaces a donde voy, porque nunca serías capaz de flaquear, es algo que, aunque no lo creas, lo aprendí de ti.

No es correcto pedir perdón con palabras, “has de demostrar tu arrepentimiento con hechos”, otra enseñanza brindada por ti. El hecho que cometí expresa todo lo que sentí, papá. Aquello que, por vanidad, o incluso será correcto llamarlo “machismo”, te oculté. Quisiera decirte que fue por tu bien, pero en realidad, sólo intenté protegerme de tu decepción; mis actos te dirán que jamás te amé, sin embargo, te pido únicamente que recuerdes todas las sonrisas que expresé para ti, cada momento que agradable nos fue para ambos. En todos ellos, mi alma iba quebrándose, por eso, quisiera que reflexionaras, pues no me gustaría ver que te ensañas con los débiles por su falta de carácter, no todos podemos ser grandes y recios como tú papá.

Como el hijo que te tocó tener, te digo gracias por haberme dado la vida.

︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶

A mi dulce madre. Mamá, es probable que te culpes por no entenderme; quisiera limpiar cada lágrima que seguramente tu rostro ha dejado fluir, pero me es imposible ahora, mi partida es inminente.

Recuerda que tú has sido inspiración en mi vida; me motivaste a ser independiente, a no guardar mis secretos sólo para mí, y viste lo feliz que pude ser a tu lado, y al lado de Ángel que, por cierto, te agradezco que no se lo contaras a mi padre; puedes ver que guardar secretos en realidad no es nocivo para muchos, te protegió a ti y a estas cinco personas que amo con todo mi ser.

Fuiste mi mejor amiga, y sé que por las noches podremos seguir hablando, como siempre lo hacíamos cuando desayunábamos, o al hablarnos por teléfono en mi estadía en la Universidad; jamás dejaré de agradecer tus múltiples sacrificios, porque ser madre es razón suficiente para querer renunciar, yo lo haría evidentemente. Se lo dije a mi hermana y te lo diré a ti, las mujeres soportan incluso más dolor del que un hombre podría, es más pesado que la rutina de ejercicio que hacía en antaño, incluso lo abandoné.

Eres una fiera con tus hijos, y al perder uno pierdes una parte de ti. No lo veas así, por favor, piensa que en realidad he vuelto a tu ser, de ti nací y ahora volví. Siempre me tendrás a un lado tuyo, mandándote el calor que pueda resguardar aquí; papá te necesita, no dejes que su orgullo nuble los sentimientos que en realidad quieren desbordar de su ser. Cuida el doble ahora de mi hermana, siempre será mejor apoyo para ti, es un ancla que te mantendrá en este mundo, lo sé.

︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶

A mi Ángel maravilloso. ¿Qué te puedo decir? En realidad, me alegro de no ver tu expresión, probablemente no quieras ver la mía después de romper nuestras promesas, y quebrantar nuestro futuro.

Antes de escribir esta carta, te imaginé en la iglesia, de blanco, junto a mí. Sé que te habrías reído por ello, porque en donde vivimos no aprobarían nuestro compromiso, aunque se tratase de la aprobación de Dios. Él sabe que no te merezco, porque eres realeza andante, y como tal, tu fragilidad y ferocidad se moldean tan perfectamente, que un ser desequilibrado como yo sólo te corrompería.

No pienses que tu participación en mi vida fue inservible; me mantuviste por mucho más tiempo en la vida de lo que te podrías imaginar. Fuiste la mejor ancla que he tenido, y gracias a ti acumulé más momentos de felicidad y regocijo de los que hubiese pensado.

 Mi último cumpleaños a tu lado me llevó al paraíso. En el fondo sabía perfectamente que esa noche sería probablemente la última para nuestros cuerpos; tengo tantas ganas de besarte en estos momentos, que presiento ligeramente conseguirlo desde donde esté.

Sé que, a pesar de tu braveza, eres frágil, y no es tu miopía la que te ciega, sino tus sentimientos. Rememora todas las veces que dije que te quería ver feliz, por favor. No importa si es con alguien más, si no sonríes por tu vida, no podré irme de aquí con bien. Siempre me diste un beso y con sonrisas me despedías al ir al trabajo, eso me mantuvo firme para no colapsar por un tiempo. Ahora, repítelo; llora si es necesario, no te sientas débil, es gratificante, créemelo. Despierta y todas las mañanas sonríe, desde donde esté atesoraré tus perfectos rasgos, dignos de tu nombre mi amor.

Guárdame en un rincón de tu corazón, no me olvides si no lo deseas, no obstante, no te sumerjas en soledad, conozco el sentimiento, y eres la última persona a la que quisiera ver que pasa por lo mismo.

Sé que te fallé, por eso, no me falles ahora tú; mi vida y mi ser siempre serán tuyos, gracias por ser parte de las cinco personas que más amo en la vida, gracias por tus insultos, por la inocencia, por el apoyo y la sobreprotección que de regalo me obsequiaste, simplemente gracias por existir, sigue haciéndolo para que más personas sepan que un Ángel fue mi novio, y mi último gran amor.


End file.
